Helpless
by Xiorin
Summary: VanShion : Over the years Xion views her relationship with Vanitas but later realizes that there is nothing she can really do to help him. Oneshot


It was as if nothing ever happened. The more i start to think about it, the more unrealistic it becomes to me. Sitting together watching the sunset. Just enjoying each others company was all i ever really needed. We both knew at the time no matter how much we wanted to be together it would come it an end eventually

That was something I never truly accepted, ignoring the truth, never really facing it. Making it harder on myself to let all these emotions go.

At first,when we met one another our love seemed unlikely. More unlikely to others and less unlikely to most. But that didn't really change anything. It all ended up the same towards the end. I am the type of person that believes in the unbelevible. But each night i would wait till i was able to see the first star appear in the sky then make one single wish. For several and several nights i would do this, even though it sounds like pathitic childish thing to do i would continue to do so.

Slowly i would whisper.

_Star light,_

_Star bright,_

_The first star i see tonight,_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might,_

_Make one single wish tonight_

_I wish I could become his friend._

_Or_

_I wish i could see him smile_

_Most of what I would wish would always involve something simple and always involve him._

I never understood why but I wanted tp get to know him. I wanted to be his friend, I wanted to be a part of his life was all I really wanted.

Over time I did become his friend, I helped him in every way I could over time, along the way I was reconized at him like an older sister, even though he was almost a year older then me. There was a time when I would get envious of the girls around him. I accepted them but I did my best to not show the dark side of me.

One day he started to talk about this older girl that he also saw as a sister along the way of this conversation he asked,

"Arn't you jealous or anything?" he was trying to get me jealous.

"Of course I am more than you think. It's just . . . I don't want you to see the jealousy i carry is all."

He felt kind of a jerk after a bit I could just tell. Before I was able to tell hpw he was feeling but again as time passes by things started to change all on there own.

He admited he had feelings for me but that our mutual feelings should be connected with one another. Even though he had said that no one would choose him when given a choice,and i had a choice, over someone I had known for years. I choose him over her. He decided that to keep us the way we are.

He didn't want to loose me.

After that I understood. He didn't want us to break up after a period of time and then possibly never see each other ever again. I agreed with him. But it still left a sinking feeling in my heart.

I still helped him in every situation he wanted and needed my help, so I was sure I was always there. Then he found some one. He was very fond of her she was quiet and the both truly had so much in commen. The same taste in well just about everything. They where there own Jack and Sally. I was just the sister that would support and help when they almost broke up or had some type of argument. But the thing was I was not equally close to them either i was more close to one or the other.

But her sweet heart turned out she had an alter ego that would just be there some times. We all did but her's. Her's broke us from the group. They would both cheat on each other around people with out people. They were perfect together but at the same time they were both complete idiots that did not know what they had untill they had lost each other.

After they both broke up for good. We both stopped being so close. He didn't message me anymore. He did not share his feelings, he closed up to me completly. After a while I realized he tried to move on with ither women. But i noticed that was not working, it made it worse. In the end he really did love her, but now it was no more. There was nothing I could do to help,

It was helpless

And i felt like i didn't do enough to make him happy . . .


End file.
